An organic EL (Electroluminescence) display with use of self-emitting type light-emitting elements that include organic layers thereon has a wider viewing angle as compared with a liquid crystal display, and further has sufficient response performance to high-definition and high-speed video signals.
For the organic EL display, as a method of improving light extraction efficiency, there is proposed a method that provides a reflector structure at a periphery of a light-emitting section in which light-emitting elements are provided (for example, see PTL 1).